In one summer everything Changed
by SonoIoLaBellissima
Summary: Hey guys i'm srry about the summary i'm not that great but here goes nothing. Anyways this a story about a girl that comes to playa linda and makes Bradin fall hard but will she fall for him like he did for her. Story under construction
1. The start of something beautiful

Hey guys this is the new NEW and improved version. Read on to see what it's like.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was one of the hottest days in Playa Linda and yet, it was storming. 17-year-old Bradin Westerly woke up and automatically looked out his window to see how the surf was. He peered out the window and sighed discontentedly.

_"D__amn, its raining again! How am I supposed to surf?" _He wondered to himself.

Defeated he walked to his bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was done, he pulled on board shorts and a t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time before he exited his room. He walked up the stairs to the main level and was greeted by silence. There was a note on the counter explaining that Aunt Ava brought Nicky and Derrick out to eat for breakfast.

_"Great, can this day get any better?"_He asks himself before grabbing a bowl and the box of Honey comb cereal.

After finishing his mammoth bowl of cereal and cleaning up he decided to brave the rain and go surfing anyways. He walked outside onto the deck and down to the patio where the equipment was stored. By the time he changed into his wet suit the rain had stopped, and the sun was shinning brightly. He grabbed his board and walked out onto the sand and down to the water. Before he got into the water he stopped to look around and that's when he noticed her.

A girl about his age was sitting on the rocks staring out at the ocean. He grabbed his board and walked towards her, his desire to surf replaced by his piqued interest in the mystery girl. As he got closer he could tell that she definitely wasn't from Playa Linda. She had shoulder length curly brown-gold hair and was wearing glasses. He pretended like he didn't see her there and kept walking, until he bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm Bradin what's your name?"

"I'm Rosie, listen I'm sorry about being rude just now, but the locals I've met haven't been all that nice to me." She said.

"His name wasn't Tanner by any chance, was it?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't any one person. Just the attitude some have given me." She says.

"Oh, do you mind if I sit?" He asks.

"Go ahead," She says moving over.

"So, where are you from?"

"I was born in Italy, but I've lived in Michigan since I was 10 years-old. I just moved here I'm gonna be attending U.C.L.A."

"Cool, me too." He said.

"Great, I officially know someone that goes to the same school as me." She says with a smile.

"Hey do you surf?" He asks her.

"In Italy we don't really surf, I went a few times. Living in Michigan though you don't see much water, except for what comes out of your shower head." She says and then blushes when she realizes what she just said.

"Well, I'm originally from Kansas, but I guess you can't surf on still water." He replied.

"Hey, I have to go. It's my parents last day here so I need to go and finish up some last minute things." She said looking at her watch, getting up.

"Oh, ok" he said following suit, but he failed to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Here give me a call this week." She said taking out pen and paper to write down her phone number.

"Ok, I'll see you. Hey, why don't you come down here like maybe tomorrow around same time?" he asked her with a hopeful voice.

"Sure why not, my parents are leaving tomorrow so I'll be free after I drop them off at the airport. I just might be a little late." He smiled happy that he would be able to see her again tomorrow.

They looked at each other briefly, before she looked down at her feet.

"Ok, well I guess I'm going to now. I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Ok, bye." He said pulling her to him and hugging her.

"Oh!" she says surprised before hugging him back.

They pulled back and she said bye one last time before walking in the opposite direction. He watched her leave and ran his hand through his hair sighing. He had fallen for the new girl.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Hey I hope you like the New and improved version…read and review! Let me know what you think! What you like and don't like or what you'd like to see in the next chapter!


	2. Hey Sometimes Things Happen Or Not

The next afternoon Bradin was so excited about meeting Rosie that he got up and didn't even eat before he went out to the beach. He went surfing because he was early and she wasn't there yet. She walked up the beach and didn't seem him where they agreed to meet but out of the corner of her eye she saw someone surfing and she was able to see that it was him so she sat down facing the water waiting for him to come back in. "Hey when did you get here?" He asked her when he came back in and saw her sitting there.

"Just a few minutes ago." She said squinting as she looked up at him.

"Oh, so did your parents leave ok?"

"Yeah, their flight was delayed a half hour that's why I'm late."

"That's ok, so what do you want to do?" He asked her

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…I'm the new one here remember…what's there to do around here besides just laying on the beach?" She asked.

"Hey why don't we try skim boarding?" He asked her.

"I don't know what is it?"

"You have a board almost like a mini surf board only you through it down when the waves come in and you can do tricks on them…there pretty cool and easy to use."

"I don't know I guess." Even before she was done he jumped up pulled her up and took off in the direction of Jays shop. They arrived about five minutes later with Bradin slowing down because they were both out of breath from the sprint up the beach they just did.

"Hey…Ja…Jay…can we have two skim boards?" Bradin asked him trying to catch his breath.

"Sure you know where there at go get em." Jay replied looking at Rosie.

"Oh I'm sorry Jay this is Rosie and Rosie this is Jay a family friend that lives with us." Bradin said introducing the two.

"Hi its nice to meet you." Rosie said.

"Same here. Bradin hurry up I've got payin' customers waiting unlike you so get your boards and get out of here." Rosie looked over at Bradin who was grabbing two boards.

"Ok come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the shop and down to the beach. Jay looked at them and shook his head '_They don't even know that they are both attracted to each other_' When they got down to the water Bradin showed her how to do it. He started running and threw his board down as the waves brought the water in and flew up into the air and off the board doing a forward flip. She laughed when he came up with his hair all in front of his face. "Oh yeah…" he said to her as he came out of the water and she was laughing, and she nodded. He walked slowly at first and then picked up speed before he grabbed her hugging her getting her all wet.

"Ah…Bradin so not fair," she complained as she pulled away from him and huffed. He looked at her kinda shocked and then she started laughing and then he laughed too. When they stopped laughing a few seconds later he asked her,

"So are you going to try?"

"I guess…I don't really know how to do it though."

"Here let me help you…this is how you do it," He said grabbing her hand and showing her how she has to run to the water, when's the best moment to throw the board down, and how to land without hurting your self.

When she resurfaced from beneath the water she ran back to where he was standing and said. "That was awesome thank you for showing me." She said and gave him a hug. He was taken aback by the way she hugged him and when he regained his composure he hugged her back. She pulled away quickly and started running back towards the water again. He laughed and ran after her. This time she did a back flip. When she came back up from underneath of the water she was looking around but couldn't see Bradin anywhere. "Bradin were are you?" she yelled as she looked around. He popped up from underneath the water right next to her making her scream. She splashed water at him and said, "You scared the crap out of me don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was going to scare you this is just where I ended up after I went under." She eyed him suspiciously and then nodded.

"Ok, I'll believe you this time only though." She said making him laugh. She walked over to him put her hand on his shoulders and pushed him down to dunk him and he inhaled deeply letting her dunk him a few seconds later she let him come up and then he grabbed her and tried to dunk her… "No, come on Brae don't please…" She pleaded with him pouting.

"Oh you little sneak with the puppy dog face that's not fair I let you dunk me."

"So…" She said with a smile on her face. He relented and when she got free she splashed him.

"OH now I am so going to dunk you." He said trying to grab her but she started to try and run for the shore. She didn't get to far before he grabbed her and dunked her. He didn't hold her down or anything he let her come straight back up and she scowled at him crossing her arms. "Oh come on you know you're not mad at me." He made a fishy face to try and get her to make a reaction and he succeed because she laughed. She pushed his shoulder and said,

"You're a dork."

"I know."

"I'm going to get out now because I'm cold."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure but can we stop by my apartment first I just want to change."

"Sure, you want to go now?"

"Let me dry off a little bit so I can put my clothes back on over my bathing suit." He nodded and she made her way back to shore and sat down on her beach towel. He played around with his skim board a few more times before finally getting out too and drying off. Ten minutes later she turned to him and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go…let me just put these on deck." He said referring to the skim boards he grabbed them and walked up to the house while she pulled on her shorts and t-shirt and packed her bag back up. "You ready?" He said coming back down, she nodded and they started off to her apartment her leading him.

"So…do you know where you want to go eat?"

"I don't know I'm new here…I can't eat fish though so anywhere else you want to we can go." She told him.

"Why are you allergic?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh," He said and they stayed in silence for the next couple of minutes.

"So, did you decide where we're going?"

"Your very impatient you know that?" He asked her.

"That's what they tell me." He laughed and she grinned.

"I think I know someplace to take you," He said.

"Oh…oh…oh where…where?" she said giddy.

"Nope I'm not telling you…You'll have to wait…all I will say is that its not formal it's really laid back."

"Are we going to be ordering through a clowns mouth?" She asked with a straight face but was really just kidding.

"Oh, man you guessed it." He said seriously and then they both started laughing. "Ok so I want to take you to Jack in the box…it does have this "clown" like guy but we're not going to be doing any ordering from his mouth."

"Just thought I'd check." She said with a half smile… "Ok this is my place," She said as they walked up the cement steps to go around the front of the high-rise apartment building.

"Crap this is where you live?" He asked as they walked up to the front door and the doorman, who looked to be a guy about their age, held the door open.

"Don't get your undies in a bunch…my parents have money and they wanted to make sure that I would have everything I ever wanted…even if I didn't want it." She said and then as they walked past the doorman she said, "Hi Grey,"

"Hi Rosie and…" he paused looking at Bradin.

"Bradin," Rosie said.

"Bradin," He said back as he kinda stared him down. Rosie then turned back to the door and they walked in to the lobby.

"Wow…can you say jealous?" Bradin asked her, when they were out of hearing range from Grey.

"Look at you…can you say jealous much?" Rosie joked as they continued walking. He just shook his head and said,

"I'm not jealous, he looked like he was going to attack me."

"Grey is harmless," Rosie said as they got on the elevator to up to her place. Rosie stood with her back to the back wall of the elevator leaning up against it and he stood on the right side of the elevator leaning up against it. She looked over at him and he looked up from the floor and they both laughed.

"Wow how long does it take to get to your place we've been riding for over two minutes now." He said anxiously.

"Well I am a few floors up…we're currently on the 10 floor so we have a couple more to go so not long."

"But there's only like 5 more left,"

"Your very observant." She said with a little smile playing at her lips.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked as he pushed himself up from his side of the wall and made his way over to her. She really didn't have anywhere to move, or to try to go anywhere. She moved to the other wall but he moved after her, with a small smile on his face. He trapped her against the wall with an arm on either side of her. She looked up at him and bit her lip and looked up at him, while he looked back down at her. The door's opened to her floor and she put a hand on his chest pushing him back slightly. He moved back and she walked ahead of him leading him right into her apartment. "Wait a second this whole thing is yours?" He asked her looking around in awe. She put a finger up to her chin and pretended like she was thinking and then said,

"It's really not that big…I have three bedrooms because in case family comes over they'll have a place to stay and things like that… you know a just in case thingy…plus they wanted to make sure I was going to be comfortable and be in a good neighborhood. Also my Aunt and Uncle own the building even though they don't live here so I'm staying here for free as long as I pay the utilities which my parents take care of for me." He nodded after she finished explaining it to him. "Well you can shower in the guest bathroom, I'm going to shower in my bathroom, then when we're done we can go out to eat ok?" He nodded and they headed to their perspective bathrooms.


	3. Jack in the box

After Bradin was done showering he walked around the apartment in awe just taking everything in

Hey guys sorry for it taking so long. School will be done soon here so as soon as it is I promise to start updating again…I've had a lot happening in my personal life limiting my writing time but hopefully it's all over now and I'll be able to get back to updating again. Read and Review please!



After Bradin was done showering he walked around the apartment in awe just taking everything in. There was a 50's style swinging diner door so he pushed it open and walked through to the other side. He got startled when someone asked him if they could help him.

"I'm sorry who are you?" he asked the woman who looked to be in her 50 as she smiled at him with a soft smile.

"I'm the housekeeper, who are you?"

"I'm Rosie's friend…she's taking a shower." He said motioning out the door.

"Well is there something that I can help you with?"

"No, I'm sorry for disturbing you I was just looking around."

"Ok, well let me know if there's anything you need."

"Sure thing," He said turning around and going out the door he had just come through.

He walked back in the living room and sat down on the couch to wait for Rosie. When she walked into the living room and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"Brae?" she called out to him but he didn't wake up so she got closer and gently shook him awake.

"Hey you ready?"

"Huh? Oh yeah let's go." He got up and they exited the apartment together.

"I didn't mean to take so long I'm sorry,"

"It's ok I got to explore for a little bit."

"Oh, what did you see?"

"I just saw your kitchen, which is pretty cool considering how old you are. Oh and your housekeeper."

"Oh Mimi I love that woman she's like my second mom."

"She seems nice."

"She is, I've known her since I was little and I brought her with me when I moved out here."

"Well at least you have someone that can make you feel a little like you are home."

"Yeah, so where are we going to eat?"

"Oh well you'll have to wait and see it's a surprise."

"Come on Brae I don't do good with surprises."

"It's not like I'm keeping you in the dark for a couple of days you'll see where we are going in a few minutes." She just pouted leaning against the elevator wall.



They walked down the street next to each other, not holding hands but their hands would brush together every now and then when one would move to step aside for others walking. When they finally got the restaurant she smiled when she saw that it was Jack in the box.

"I love this place," She told him.

"Really?" He asked her incredulously.

"Yeah it's my favorite place to eat at."

"It's my favorite to."

"Great minds think alike." She told him making him laugh.

He held the door open for her, she walked through, and then they made their way up to the counter to order their food. When the food was done they picked it up and went to sit down at a table to eat their food.

"Listen some guys that I know just walked in but whatever you do don't let them bother you ok?"

"Um…ok?" she asked him nervously.

Sure enough within a few seconds she heard them approaching their table.

"Bradin my man what are you doing here?" One of the boys asked him.

"Nothing hanging out with my friend Rosie." He said and they all looked down at her blatantly checking her out making her very uncomfortable.

"So you coming to Tanners party tonight on the beach right?"

"I don't know I think I'm going to pass on this one."

"Man come on you know Sarah is going to be there." They were doing this on purpose to make Rosie uncomfortable and Bradin knew what they were doing.

"It's ok Brae you can go if you want." Rosie said quietly.

"See the little lady has spoken so what do you say?"

"We'll see what time I get done and if you guys are still out there I'll give you a call and drop by."

"Fine talk to you later." And with that they were gone.



Anyways this is it for now  but I promise to update if you guys review  lol…it takes two to write a story…you guys motivating me and me writing it!

**Loven'stars to all,**

**Ro**


	4. On the way home

**Sorry for taking so long here is the long awaited update Sorry for taking so long here is the long awaited update**

**Love to all! **

**I'm going to try writing it in Rosie's point of view…so it will be in her point of view from now on…and only change where indicated**

**&**

Once Bradin's friends left, I put my head down and stared intently at the fry that I was holding.

"Hey you ok?" he asked pulling me out of my trance.

"Yeah, they just made me feel uncomfortable."

"I know, and I'm sorry, that's how they treat every girl that comes in front of them."

"Why do you hang out with them then? You don't seem like that type."

"I don't know they were the first people that I met when I came here."

"But they don't seem like good people."

"Their harmless really they just are them…their spoiled, rich kids, that get what ever they want don't have to work for it and party all day everyday."

"So you just hang out with them because they were the first people you met and because they throw parties?" I said looking up at him.

"I guess…I know that sounds bad but at school you don't cross tanner and his friends if they talk to you and bring you into their crew you are lucky."

"Oh so their that group of people."

"Basically, so you want to grab a dessert and get out of here?"

"Yeah," I slid out of the booth grabbing my tray and purse and he grabbed his tray. We threw out the garbage and then walked up to the counter ordering two shakes, I got chocolate and he got chocolate chip cookie dough. When we got our shakes we walked out of the restaurant and headed towards my apartment.

"You know?" He started but stopped to take a drink.

"What?" I asked.

"Today was a pretty cool day." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side and leaning his head on mine quickly before standing straight again and continuing walking but leaving his arm where it was, making me smile.

.

.

**I know it's short but I'm working on it...I hope to really...and I swear this time to try and update at least once a week if not more.**

**BUT I NEED REVIEWS!! TO MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE!**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE AND WHO ARE STILL STICKING BY ME AND MY WRITING AND REVIEWING!**


End file.
